Loyalty And Assistance
by Byejovial
Summary: "Because I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we met." Naruino. TENTH FIC SPECIAL! FIRST FIC OVER 1K WORDS.


**A/N: Day three of my day a fic challenge is going to be a special one, it will mark my tenth story on this site, and as such, I thought I should do something special for the occasion. This fic will be my first one ever over one thousand words, it will be a one-shot, but don't fret, I plan to start a multi-chapter fic sometime in the future. The pairing is once again, Naruino, I hope you enjoy.**

' **thoughts'**

" **speech"**

 **Loyalty and assistance**

Eleven-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was pissed, furious, and any other word in between, not to mention sad. He had just failed the academy _again._ This marked the third time in three years! 'I hate that stupid clone jutsu, I also don't understand why I can't learn it, the hand signs aren't even that hard. Maybe I'm was forcing too much chakra into it?' Seeing that his thoughts led him to his desired location, he pushed all thoughts inside and entered Yamanaka flower shop. 'Maybe Ino-chan can help cheer me up' he thought as soon as he saw the flower expert herself.

"Hey Naruto-kun! What brings you here today?" said Ino, who was grateful he had shown up, she swore she could have died from the boredom that was working the counter at the flower shop.

Naruto gave her a sad smile, "I failed the academy again." He admitted looking down at the floor.

At hearing of this, Ino gave a sad smile of her own, and quickly left the counter to comfort her best friend, pulling him into a hug. "It'll be okay Naruto-kun, the Academy starts again in three months, and Tou-san is finally letting me join this time! We'll be in the same class so I can finally help you!" Ino said releasing the smaller boy from the hug. At the mention of Ino going to the academy with him, the jinchūriki, immediately forgot about his failed attempt to graduate and began bombarding with questions, "Really? Do you think we'll get put on the same team? Do you- "

Ino giggled, "Whoa, whoa, slow down there whiskers! Yes, I'm serious, and I don't know if I we'll get put on the same team but I pray we do. As to answer your last half-spoken question, yes, I may be able to go get ramen with you, I have to ask Tou-san."

As if by magic, Inoichi appeared from the back door of the shop, "I came to hear what all the yelling was about, good to see it's only you Naruto, Ino, I heard your question, and to answer it, yes, you may go get ramen with Naruto." Turning to the sun-kissed boy, "I want her home by eight Naruto, can you do that for me?" Naruto, looking at the clock set up in the shop, notes that the time is six-thirty, 'plenty of time,' he thinks to himself. "You can count on me Inoichi-san, she'll be home by eight, not a second later!

Inoichi goes over to the orange-adorned blonde and ruffles his hair. "I knew I could Naruto, now go, enjoy your evening." Beckoning Naruto and Ino off.

"Ayame-onee-san! I'm back, I hope you have lots of miso ramen because I am starving!" Naruto says with Ino coming into view at his right.

Ayame smiles at the sight of the two and lets out a laugh at her number one customer's comment. "Of course, Naruto-kun, there's plenty miso ramen for you, welcome back knucklehead, welcome back to you too Ino-chan! Naruto-kun how many bowls will it be today?" She asks, shuddering on the inside about how much ramen she is about to make.

"Hm, I think I can eat about ten bowls today!"

"And what will you be having Ino-chan? The usual one bowl of shrimp ramen?" Ayame asks, knowing the girls love of shrimp.

"Hai, Ayame-onee-san, can it be two bowls today? I'm hungry as well."

"Not a problem, I'll get started on it for you."

As Ayame says that, Teuchi walks in view from the back of the kitchen, "Well, well, well. If it isn't our two most frequent customers, what brings you both by today?"

Naruto answers first, "Ino-chan is entering the academy In September!"

Teuchi nods, "Ah, speaking of the academy, did you pass the exam this time Naruto-kun? It was, today wasn't it?"

Naruto gets a somber expression at the mention of the exam and looks down at the counter. Ino seeing her best friend's response to the question, takes it upon herself to answer.

"No, Teuchi-san, Naruto-kun did not pass." She stops for a moment and grabs Naruto's hand comfortingly. "However, with me by his side, he will not fail, I know how important his dream is to him, and I have full confidence in him that he'll achieve it! And, when he does I'll be at his side, just as I have been since the day I met him!" She proclaims, blushing lightly.

Naruto, hearing Ino's words, looks at her and gasps "Are you serious Ino-chan? You mean it?" The mentioned girl lightly bonks her best friend's head. "Of course I do baka!" She gives him a smile rivaling that of the moon. "You're stuck with me forever, whiskers." Ino tells him fondly before caressing his cheek.

As she does that, Ayame arrives with their food, she smiles at the sight before her. "I'm not interrupting am I Naruto-kun?" she asks laughing lightly.

Naruto, upon hearing Ayame's question, turns towards her and sputters "N-no! Oh look ramen! C'mon Ino-chan, it's almost eight! Let's eat!"

Ino, giggling at Naruto's antics says "Okay whiskers! Okay! Slow down, I have to pay Ayame-chan beforehand so we can leave as soon as we finish."

At the mention of payment, Ayame looks at Ino and shakes her head. "I heard from the back about how Naruto-kun's exam went. This one is on the house Ino-chan, besides, I'm sure Naruto-kun will pay it back once he becomes Hokage, won't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks at Ayame and nods furiously, "Yes, of course Ayame-onee-chan! It's a promise! And I never break my promises! That's my nindo!"

Ayame smiles brightly at him "I'll hold you to it, Naru-kun. Now, eat! Before your ramen gets cold!" She orders as both blondes begin eating.

After finished eating at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Ino were walking towards her house-which is situated next to the flower shop.

"Ne, Ino-chan?" The hyperactive ninja asks his best friend.

"Hm?" the purple-clad girl replies to her best friend. Naruto startles her when he grabs her hand, stopping in front of her house. "you know, I don't think I've ever been as happy I was today."

Ino's eyes widen slightly, "Why is that whiskers?" she asks smirking slightly.

"I think it was when you made your small speech, I truly don't think I can ask for a better friend." He admits, nervous at her reaction.

He is surprised however, when Ino pulls him close to her, into a hug, and even more so at the feeling of her lips on his cheek.

"Don't mention it, Naruto-kun, when I became your friend, I made a vow to myself, that vow states that you will never feel alone again, that you will have my full loyalty, love, and assistance when you need it. Do you want to know why I made that vow Whiskers?"

Naruto, curious, raises an eyebrow. "Why Ino-chan?

"Because I'm in love with you. I have been since the day we met."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Ino-chan, you don't want to be with me, do you know what the civilians will think?" He says, unsure the girl he adores knows what she's getting into.

"Naruto, I specialize in the mind, you really think I haven't considered what the civilians will think?" Ino states, knowing full well of his treatment, he's had his wounds cleaned on her living room floor by her mother before. "Well I have thought about what they'll think Naruto-kun, and I concluded that I don't care what they think of me, they'll never harm you again. I won't let them." She states as she stares at her crush. Eyes hardened with conviction.

Naruto smiles at her, gives her the biggest smile he's ever given anyone, "If you've really thought this through Ino-chan, then I would love to be your boyfriend."

Ino practically tackles him into a hug, "Really?" she all but shouts, "Oh Naruto-kun you don't know how happy you've made me! I promise to keep my vow! I'll protect you forever!"

Naruto grins at her and kisses her cheek, "As will I my beautiful sunflower. As will I, now, let's go inside, Inoichi-san is probably waiting."

Naruto's suspicions were correct, Inoichi was waiting, but he was shocked when the male Yamanaka said "I heard what was said outside. Naruto, do you promise to protect my little girl, even at the cost of your life?"

Naruto, with no hesitation answers, "I do."

"Very well, I give you permission to date my daughter, my wife has liked you since you entered our home the first time, she approved at the prospect of you two dating long ago."

Naruto and Ino both smile at this, and, hug each other.

Naruto finally made it back to his apartment around 8:30. Sunflower in hand, courtesy of his new-found love, he looks out of the window at the moon.

"Huh, maybe failing isn't so bad after all."

 **A/N: Finally finished! I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! The actual fic itself is 1,493 words in length. My longest to date. I couldn't be happier with how it turned out. Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
